


Milk and Honey

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlueHare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueHare/gifts).



“This is sticky.” John frowns. “Why is my laptop sticky?”

“And sweet.”  Sherlock dabs his finger on the keyboard, then licks it. Slowly.

“Why?”

“I may have used it while eating scones and honey. Interesting research on bees.”

“Sherlock. No. Just, no!”

“I have a few left,” Sherlock offers, taking a scone covered in gooey honey and holding it up to John’s lips. Sherlock nibbles it a bit first. “Delicious!” then dangles it in front of John’s mouth.

“I’m...what?! Umm.” Sherlock pushes it into his mouth. 

Then bends in for a kiss. “Tastes much better on your lips.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/uCCnft1)


End file.
